Chocolate Bar
by xxiuchen
Summary: Satu batang cokelat dan Tiga rasa. Satu gigitan akan membuatnya dekat padamu, satu gigitan akan membuatnya menyukaimu, satu gigitan akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu. HunHan! EXO fic!
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate Bar

Author: xxiuchen

Pairing: HunHan / Sehun x Luhan

Summary: Satu batang cokelat dan Tiga rasa. Satu gigitan akan membuatnya dekat padamu, satu gigitan akan membuatnya menyukaimu, satu gigitan akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu.

**YAOI, BOY x BOY FIC! **

**HUNHAN / Sehun x Luhan pairing! **

**Happy reading! **

Chapter 1/3

Laki-laki berambut soft grey berjalan gontai menuruni tangga. Tas ransel keluaran brand ternama sudah bergelantung di pundaknya. Matanya sedikit terbuka, terlihat dia sangat mengantuk. Dia menguap.

"Ibu? Ayah?" panggil laki-laki itu dengan suara bass-nya. "Ibu? Ayah? Selamat pagi."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sudah berangkat rupanya." Gumamnya. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dan memandangi meja makan dengan nanar. Kosong.

"Jadi aku harus memasak sendiri? Lupakan saja."

Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu segera memakai sepatu kets-nya. Dia kunci pintu rumahnya setelah dia selesai dan keluar dari rumahnya. Udara pagi yang segar berhembus menyapu wajahnya. Membuat Sehun semakin mengantuk dibuatnya.

_Piip! Piip! Piip! _

Sehun merogoh saku jaketnya tatkala handphone-nya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari teman sejurusannya.

"Oh? Ya Kai? Halo. Hmm? Aku kuliah pagi. Iya, aku harus selesaikan makalahku secepatnya. Apa? Kau minta izin? Dosen bisa memarahimu nanti, Kai. Memang makalahmu sudah selesai? Bohong kamu."

Sehun segera berjalan sembari terus mengobrol dengan Kai. Kim Jongin atau kau bisa memanggilnya dengan Kai adalah teman satu jurusan dengan Sehun. Laki-laki berkulit tan itu memang terkenal dengan tingkahnya yang sering absen di hari Senin atau Rabu. Kau bisa melihat buku absen itu hampir penuh dengan nama Kim Jongin.

"Chen hyung tidak akan mau membantumu. Lagipula dia beda jurusan dengan kita. Apa? Oh jangan berpikir Xiumin hyung akan membantumu. Ayolah Kai, kau selalu bolos di hari Senin atau Rabu dan sekarang kau mau menambah jadwal bolosmu di hari Jumat? Kau bisa tidak lulus Kai! Hei Hei, dengarkan aku. Aku ini peduli padamu!"

Sehun segera mengambil tiket kereta apinya sembari mengapit handphone di pundaknya agar dia memudahkan mengambil tiket kereta apinya. Dia menautkan kedua alisnya ketika tangannya tak menemukan kertas tiket itu. Sehun segera membuka tas miliknya dan menggeledah setiap inci tasnya.

"Maaf! Maaf! Permisi! Permisi Tuan!"

Seorang perempuan berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di sana. Sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru. Sehun membulatkan matanya karena perempuan itu berlari ke arahnya.

"KYAAAA AWAAAS!"

**BRUUK! **

"A-Aww..." rintih perempuan itu sembari mengusap bokongnya.

"Oh tidak, handphoneku!" pekik Sehun sambil segera meraih handphone-nya yang terjatuh. Sehun menggeram marah dan hendak mengomel pada perempuan ceroboh tadi.

"LIHAT APA YANG KAU-" Sehun tercengang. Kemana perempuan tadi yang menabraknya?

"Cepat sekali dia menghilang. Eh? Tunggu? Apa ini?" gumam Sehun ketika dia menemukan sebuah chocolate bar. Tiga chocolate bar.

"Apa ini punya perempuan tadi?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. Dia ambil ketiga chocolate bar itu lalu segera berdiri.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya lalu segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Kebetulan kereta listrik yang ia akan tumpangi sudah datang. Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perempuan tadi atau dengan chocolate bar milik perempuan itu.

Chocolate Bar

"Selamat pagi Sehun!" sapa laki-laki jangkung sembari memberikan senyum lima jari miliknya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum.

"Pagi Chanyeol hyung. Kuliah pagi, huh?" tanya Sehun. Chanyeol mengangguk semangat.

"Hari ini aku akan satu kelas dengannya! Wohoo! Pasti akan menyenangkan!" seru Chanyeol dengan mata puppy-nya yang berbinar.

Sehun tertawa geli karena dia tahu kalau hyung-nya itu tengah dimabuk cinta. Beberapa bulan lalu, ada seorang laki-laki yang baru masuk ke jurusan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Menurutnya, laki-laki itu cantik dan manis. Lebih pendek darinya dan mungil. Tapi, Chanyeol belum mengenal siapa laki-laki itu karena Chanyeol lebih sering kuliah malam dibandingkan kuliah pagi. Mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu lebih sering kuliah pagi, akhirnya dia juga ikut-ikutan kuliah pagi demi mengenal laki-laki yang ditaksirnya itu.

"Oh ya, mana Chen dan Xiumin hyung?" tanya Sehun dengan alis bertautan, "Biasanya mereka selalu kuliah pagi kan?"

"Kau lupa apa? Ini hari jadi mereka. Mereka ingin absen dulu demi merayakan hari jadi mereka." Jelas Chanyeol. Dia memutar bola matanya malas.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Aduh, aku lupa. Ya ya ya, benar juga."

Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun pelan lalu tertawa geli. Sehun mempout-kan bibirnya lucu sembari mendengus. Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun gemas. Suara dehaman menghentikan acara mereka berdua. Suara yang tidak familiar. Sehun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan matanya berbinar ketika menemukan laki-laki manis berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Dia menunduk dan meremas buku-buku lumayan tebal di dekapannya.

"Kyeopta..." gumam Sehun, sedikit berbisik.

"A-Anu... H-Halo..." sapa laki-laki itu malu-malu.

"Kamu anak baru ya?" tanya Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab sapaan laki-laki itu. Sehun melirik Chanyeol sinis.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "I-Iya... Aku masuk jurusan Sastra. Pindahan dari Beijing."

Sastra? Sehun membulatkan matanya lalu seulas senyum sumringah terlukis di bibirnya. Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas lalu menyenggol lengan Sehun.

"Satu jurusan denganmu tuh." Bisik Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk.

Sehun tersenyum lembut lalu dia ulurkan tangannya, bermaksud berkenalan dengan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu melihat uluran tangan Sehun, kemudian dia mendongak. Memperlihatkan wajah cantik bak permaisuri miliknya. Matanya yang terlihat bening juga bersinar itu membuat Sehun terpukau. Bukan main, sungguh cantik ciptaan Tuhan yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, kita satu jurusan. Namamu?" Sehun terus tersenyum lembut sembari menunggu laki-laki itu menjabat uluran tangannya.

"N-Namaku.. Lu Han.." ujar laki-laki itu seperti berbisik. Lu Han tersenyum malu-malu. Tangan mungilnya perlahan-lahan terulur untuk meraih tangan Sehun.

Tangan mereka bertemu, saling berjabat tangan. Tangan mungil Sehun membungkus tangan Sehun yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu dia eratkan jabatan tangannya pada tangan Luhan.

"Salam kenal, Lu Han."

Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta.

Chocolate Bar

Lu Han menunduk malu sedari tadi. Dia sedikit canggung ketika berjalan bersama dengan Sehun. Dia tau, Sehun berbaik hati mau menunjukkan tempat-tempat di sekitar kampus barunya. Baru saja dia pindah dari Beijing ke Korea demi memenuhi ajakan orang tuanya untuk pindah bersama, dan dia baru menginjakkan kakinya di kampus yang tak familiar dengannya. Lu Han harusnya merasa berterima kasih pada Sehun.

"Jadi..." Sehun melirik Lu Han yang masih tertunduk, "Kau ikut sastra apa?"

Lu Han mendongak, "A-Aku... Sastra Jepang.."

"Oh begitukah? Wah, sama ya denganku. Aku tidak biasa kuliah pagi sih, hanya saja aku harus menyelesaikan makalahku." Jelas Sehun sambil melipat tangannya dan menjadikannya sandaran kepalanya.

Lu Han mengangguk canggung. Sehun melirik Lu Han lalu tersenyum manis. Sehun menepuk pundak Lu Han beberapa kali, membuat Lu Han terlonjak kaget. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku membuatmu kaget ya? Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun lembut. Lu Han menggeleng cepat.

"A-Ah gwenchana. Aku hanya... S-Sedang melamun. Yah, jadi... Hahahaha" Lu Han menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Canggung sekali. Santai saja."

Lu Han mengangguk pelan. Laki-laki dengan mata berbinar itu melirik Sehun lagi. Dia gigit bibir bawahnya. Harus dia akui, bahwa Sehun sangat tampan. Jangan lupakan, Sehun memiliki hati yang baik. Lu Han sangat jarang menemukan orang-orang seperti Sehun di Beijing. Lu Han mengeratkan dekapan pada buku-bukunya, membenamnya lebih dalam pada dadanya.

"Oh ya!" seru Sehun. Lu Han menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung dan dia miringkan kepalanya. Sangat manis.

Sehun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan chocolate bar yang dia temui tadi pagi. Dia memperlihatkannya pada Lu Han lalu menggoyangkan chocolate bar itu. Rasa cokelat biasa. Mata Lu Han tampak berbinar-binar. Lu Han memang sangat suka apapun yang berbau cokelat. Lu Han melirik Sehun yang tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia tertunduk malu.

"Kau suka cokelat ya?" tanya Sehun sembari terkekeh geli. Lu Han mengangguk malu.

Sehun melirik chocolate bar yang dia pegang. Sehun tersenyum lembut. Perlahan tangannya terulur untuk memberikan Lu Han chocolate bar itu. Lu Han yang melihat itu menatap Sehun ragu.

"U-Untukku?" tanya Lu Han hati-hati. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak begitu suka cokelat. Untukmu saja." Ujar Sehun, "Ambil saja, Lu Han."

Lu Han sangsi. Dia ingin tapi dia juga malu. Lu Han belum pernah mendapatkan pemberian cokelat selain dari orang tuanya. Itupun beberapa tahun silam ketika dia masih belia.

"Beneran?" tanya Lu Han lagi.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu tersenyum penuh keyakinan pada Lu Han. Sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak keberatan. Lu Han menatap Sehun sejenak lalu tersenyum bak anak kecil. Segera dia merebut chocolate bar itu dari tangan Sehun. Sehun tertawa geli melihat tingkah Lu Han. Seperti tidak peduli, Lu Han membuka bungkus chocolate bar itu dengan semangat dan menggigit ujung chocolate itu dengan riang.

"Hahaha, kau suka sekali ya?" Sehun mengacak rambut Lu Han gemas. Lu Han tertunduk malu dan semburat merah terpoles jelas di kedua pipinya.

Lu Han memotong satu bar chocolate itu. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan chocolate itu pada Sehun. Dia masih tertunduk, malu.

"Untuk Sehun." Bisik Lu Han. Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengambil potongan itu dari tangan Lu Han.

"Mulai sekarang, kita berteman okay?"

**TBC **

**Ya! Halo saya kembali lagi! Maafkan saya karena pembuatan ff **_**Deeper **_**ngadet-ngadet TT saya sedang sibuk ujian huhuhuhu. Doakan saya supaya dapet nilai terbaik di kelas TTTTT saya membuat FF ini hanya untuk selingan aja. Lagian saja bosen juga sih belajar terus. Nah, jadi saya buat ff ini. **

**Maaf kalau gak jelas atau alurnya berantakan dan banyak typo TTT **

**Mind to review? **

**Thanks ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate Bar

Author: xxiuchen

Pairing: HunHan / Sehun x Luhan

Summary: Satu batang cokelat dan Tiga rasa. Satu gigitan akan membuatnya dekat padamu, satu gigitan akan membuatnya menyukaimu, satu gigitan akan membuatnya menjadi milikmu.

**YAOI, BOY x BOY FIC! **

**HUNHAN / Sehun x Luhan pairing! **

**Happy reading! **

Chapter 2/3

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun duduk di bangkunya. Sehun hanya bermain dengan pulpennya atau sekedar mencacat hal-hal penting saja. Sisanya? Masa bodoh. Dia tidak begitu peduli.

Terlihat dia sangat tidak bersemangat dan tak minat mengikuti kuliah pagi kali ini. Memang pada dasarnya, Sehun bukanlah anak yang rajin. Dia akan pergi kuliah pada malam hari lalu pulang dan tidur hingga pagi hari datang. Melakukan aktivitas yang normal untuk menunggu malam hari tiba. Tapi kali ini, makalah yang harus membuatnya kuliah pagi. Sehun tidak terbiasa dengan kuliah pagi. Menurutnya, lebih asyik kuliah malam dibanding kuliah pagi. Lagi pula, dia lebih sering menemukan teman-temannya pada jam kuliah malam dibandingkan kuliah pagi hari seperti saat ini.

Lay dan Suho yang masuk Kedokteran hewan pasti selalu kuliah malam. Kai yang notabenenya adalah pembolos itu juga suka kuliah malam. Kris yang masuk jurusan Ekonomi juga lebih sering kuliah malam. Tao yang masuk jurusan Pertambangan bersama Chanyeol pun juga sama. Dan jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang masuk Kedokteran, biasa kuliah malam. Hanya Chen dan Xiumin saja yang jarang kuliah malam. Mereka adalah anak-anak kuliah pagi sementara Sehun adalah anak-anak kuliah malam.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kuliah pagi sebosan ini..." bisik Sehun sembari menopang dagu. Dia tengok keluar, memperlihatkan taman kampus yang sepi karena jam kuliah sudah dimulai. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya.

Dia bosan. Tidak ada objek menarik yang bisa ia lihat. Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelasnya. Ada yang mencatat, mendengarkan, fokus pada papan tulis, dan ada pula yang mengangguk mengerti ketika dosen menjelaskan. Sehun tahu, biasanya anak-anak kuliah pagi adalah anak-anak yang rajin dang terkenal dengan ketepatan waktunya dalam membuat makalah dan lain sebagainya. Sebut saja, Kim Hyoyeon. Wanita berambut blonde itu terkenal dengan ketepatan waktunya dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya. Tentu, dia menjadi murid kesayangan dosennya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya untuk kesekian kali. Sekali lagi mata Sehun menatap sekitar. Mencari-cari objek apa yang asyik untuk dipandang selain tulisan-tulisan hiragana di papan tulis. Mata Sehun membulat. Ya, ini objek yang sedari tadi harus Sehun pandang.

Lu Han. Laki-laki pindahan Beijing yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Di koridor kampus ketika dia baru saja datang. Tak disangka, Tuhan menjatuhkan malaikat cantik di depannya sepagi itu. Matanya yang bulat dan tampak berkilauan, kulit yang putih dan bersih, tubuhnya yang ramping dan semapai, dan juga jangan lupakan bibirnya yang semerah strawberry. Cantik bukan? Di mata Oh Sehun, tentu itu cantik. Cantik sekali.

Dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan perasaan hatinya. Cinta itu buta. Siapa peduli kalau Lu Han itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Sehun tetap jatuh hati pada Lu Han. Dia sudah keburu menyukai Lu Han pada pandangan pertama dan dia merasa itu salah pada awalnya. Tapi sekali lagi, cinta itu buta. 

"Ya Lu Han?" suara dosen yang sedikit serak itu membangunkan lamunan Sehun. Dia tersadar dan kini dia menyadari Lu Han sedang mengangkat tangannya.

"B-Boleh saya minta tukar anggota kelompok? S-Saya ingin bersama..." ujar Lu Han dengan ragu-ragu. Lu Han melirik Sehun sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Mau bersama siapa?" tanya sang dosen lembut. Dia tersenyum pada Lu Han yang tampak gugup dan malu-malu.

"B-Bersama S-Sehun..." lanjut Lu Han. Dia memejamkan matanya dengan erat hingga garis-garis terlihat jelas pada sudut matanya. Lu Han tertunduk, malu.

Sehun tersenyum sumringah ketika dia mendengar namanya disebut oleh Lu Han. Walaupun dia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi dia sangat senang. Itu tandanya, Lu Han sudah menganggapnya teman bukan? Ah masa bodoh dengan anggota anggota atau apalah yang tadi mereka bicarakan, intinya dia dan Lu Han akan bersama-sama.

"Yes!" seru Sehun sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kecilkan suaranya, takut ada yang mendengar atau terganggu.

"Kalau begitu, kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini. Untuk... Oh Sehun?" ujar dosen itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya dan berhenti pada Sehun. "Mana makalahmu?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu dia membuka tasnya. Mengambil makalah yang dia buat dan memberikan makalah itu pada dosennya.

"Okay. Sampai jumpa, anak-anak." Dosen itu segera keluar setelah menerima makalah dari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum sumringah. Ia segera membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya lalu melesat ke meja Lu Han. Kini, ia berdiri dengan senyum sumringahnya pada Lu Han. Lu Han yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu. Dia membereskan bukunya dengan hati-hati, memasukkan kertas-kertasnya ke dalam _clear fold_er, dan memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tempat pensil. Lu Han mendekap buku-bukunya.

"Memangnya ada tugas kelompok apa?" tanya Sehun. Dia merebut buku-buku bawaan Lu Han, membuat Lu Han terlonjak. "Biar aku saja yang bawa."

Lu Han mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Dia mencerna kata-kata Sehun sejenak. "Oh iya... Itu, mencari sepuluh puisi dan menerjemahkannya ke bahasa Jepang."

Sehun menggerutu, "Oh ya Tuhan, tugas macam itu lagi. Hmm, jadi kapan kita akan mengerjakannya?"

Laki-laki Beijing itu mempoutkan bibirnya, matanya menerawang langit-langit ruang kelasnya. Dia ingat-ingat, apakah ada janji atau acara penting di hari Sabtu dan Minggunya. Sehun tersenyum manis, menunggu dengan sabar Lu Han yang tengah berpikir dengan khidmat. Jari telunjuknya kini juga ikut, mengetuk beberapa kali meja kayu yang dia duduki tadi. Lama, sampai akhirnya Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan menggeleng.

"Hari Sabtu?" tanya Sehun lembut. Lu Han mengalihkan matanya dari langit-langit pada Sehun.

Lu Han terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya lalu mengajak Lu Han berjalan keluar dari kelas mereka. Koridor kampus mulai ramai lagi karena jam mata kuliah sudah hampir selesai semuanya. Hanya beberapa jurusan saja yang masih berada di kelasnya.

Beberapa perempuan dari jurusan lain yang Sehun temui di sekitar koridor kampus, selalu tersenyum padanya atau sekedar menyapa Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum saja atau menanggapi sapaan mereka. Lu Han yang melihat itu menatap Sehun bingung. Dia lirik lengan Sehun yang berbalut almet biru dongker miliknya. Lu Han menggigit bibir bawahnya dan perlahan tangan itu mendekat pada lengan Sehun, hendak menarik lengan almet Sehun. Ketika dia meraihnya, perlahan tangan mungilnya menarik lengan almet Sehun. Sehun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun pelan. Sehun tersenyum tipis pada Lu Han. "Ada apa, Lu?"

Lu Han menatap Sehun dari sudut matanya. Lu Han tertunduk. "Kamu terkenal ya?"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, namun sedetik kemudian tawa renyah terdengar. Lu Han semakin tertunduk karena ditertawai oleh Sehun. Sehun yang mengetahui perubahan pada diri Lu Han akhirnya berhenti tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Lu Han gemas.

"Hahaha, mungkin? Aku juga tidak tahu." Balas Sehun lembut. "Kami memang saling bertegur sapa dan tersenyum satu sama lain, itu biasa."

"Tapi... Benarkah? Kau terlihat seperti artis di sini." Tutur Lu Han. Sehun tertawa geli.

"Aduh, kamu manis sekali. Kau lebih cocok jadi anak kelas 1 SD dibandingkan anak jurusan sastra jepang, kau tahu?" jelas Sehun sembari mencubit pipi Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum malu-malu dan terkekeh pelan. Lu Han mendongak demi melihat wajah Sehun setelah dia yakin tak ada semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Lu Han tersenyum tipis.

"Hei, kau mau ke cafe dekat sini?" tanya Sehun.

"S-Sepertinya a-aku tidak bisa, Se-Sehun..."

"Di sana banyaaak sekali cokelat. Kau suka cokelat bukan?"

Lu Han tampak berbinar ketika dia mendengar kata _Cokelat _terlontar mulus dari mulut Sehun. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Lu Han langsung mengangguk penuh semangat. Dia sudah membayangkan, menu cokelat apa yang tersedia di Cafe yang Sehun maksud.

"Aku tahu pasti kau tidak akan menolak, Lu." Gumam Sehun. Dia mencubit pipi Lu Han dengan lembut lalu mengelus pipi itu dua kali.

Chocolate Bar

Sehun memandangi Lu Han yang tampak senang menyeruput milkshake chocolate miliknya. Sesekali, dia menusukkan garpunya pada roasted bread with chocolate ice creamnya. Memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya dengan cepat, dan menelannya. Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Menikmatinya?" tanya Sehun. Dia terkekeh.

Lu Han tersenyum malu. Lu Han menjilat bibirnya, membersihkan bibirnya setelah dia memakan roasted bread-nya, kemudian dia tatap Sehun yang kini sedang terkekeh pada tingkahnya. Lu Han tersipu.

"E-Enak sekali." Tutur Lu Han. Sehun akhirnya tertawa.

"Kau sangat suka cokelat, tapi gigimu bagus sekali." Goda Sehun. Tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lu Han terkekeh, "Aku rajin menggosok gigiku kok. Makanya... Gigiku tetap bagus."

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Dia lirik roasted bread milik Lu Han. Sehun ambil sendok dan garpunya untuk meminta sedikit roasted bread itu. Tanpa meminta izin, Sehun langsung saja memotong dan menyuapkan roasted bread itu. Lu Han terdiam.

"Enak, pantas saja kau suka ya." ujar Sehun dengan senyum tanpa dosanya. Lu Han mendengus.

"Bilang-bilang dong, main ambil saja!" seru Lu Han.

"Hahahaha, aku kira kau mengizinkanku."

Lu Han mendengus lagi. Tidak terlalu memikirkan, Lu Han kembali memotong roasted breadnya dengan khidmat. Menikmati ice cream yang lumer di mulutnya, rongga mulutnya terasa membeku karena ice cream itu. Lu Han menutup matanya tanda dia sangat menikmatinya.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum saja. Melihat ternyata Lu Han sangat bahagia jika sedang di dekat cokelat. Apapun itu, jika ada yang berbau cokelat, Lu Han pasti akan terlihat senang dan matanya akan berbinar. Dia akan lebih aktif dan sifat malu-malunya akan sedikit hilang, walaupun masih sedikit ada. Sehun menyilangkan kedua tangannya lalu menumpukannya di meja, dia memajukan duduknya.

"Jadi... Kenapa kau pindah ke Korea?" tanya Sehun membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Lu Han menghentikan acara makannya, "Aku pindah karena orang tuaku. Mereka akan bekerja di sini selama beberapa tahun."

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di Beijing sendiri? Maksudku, yaa, Beijing tempat yang menyenangkan bukan?" Sehun melirik pastanya lalu memainkan pasta itu dengan garpu.

"Keinginanku begitu. Tapi, mungkin mereka akan membutuhkanku di sini. Hanya untuk sekedar menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan rumah. Aku dengar, menyewa pembantu di sini sangat mahal, aku merasa kasihan kepada orang tuaku jadi aku memutuskan untuk ikut saja." Jelas Lu Han, "Lagipula, Beijing biasa saja. Tak ada yang spesial di sana."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku yakin kau sangat kebingungan ketika pertama kali ke Korea."

"Hahahaha, ya begitulah. Untuk orang sepertiku, maksudku, pemalu... Emm... A-aku sangat sulit bertanya ketika tersesat di jalan... Jadi... Aku sempat tersesat ketika mau ke kampus." Jelas Lu Han dengan cengirannya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Seharusnya kau belajar untuk tidak malu, Lu." Ujar Sehun lembut. Sehun menatap intens pada Lu Han, membuat Lu Han tersipu.

_Piip! Piip! _

Handphone Sehun bergetar, membuat Sehun tersadar. Dia tersenyum canggung pada Lu Han lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya? Halo? Oh Kai? Ada apa?"

"_Yo! Bagaimana makalahmu?" _

"Ya, gak gimana-gimana. Memang kenapa? Kau sedang dimana sekarang?"

"_Biasa, toko skateboard. Main kesini dong!" _

"Boleh juga, untung saja jam kuliahku sudah selesai. Hei, ada tugas kelompok baru. Kau bersama Eunhyuk nanti."

"_Tugas kelompok? Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk sedag di sini, tapi dia tidak memberitahu apa-apa padaku." _

"Jinjja? Ah, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Eunhyuk itu. Kalian cocok, sama-sama suka bolos dan suka kuliah malam."

Lu Han sedari tadi terdiam. Dia dengarkan baik-baik percakapan Sehun antara laki-laki yang Sehun sebut bernama Kai itu. Dia tetap memakan roasted bread-nya namun matanya memperhatikan gerak-gerak Sehun. Milkshake chocolate pesannya sudah sedari tadi habis.

"Okay, aku akan segera datang. Yo!"

Sehun memutuskan hubungan teleponnya bersama dengan Kai dan kembali lagi kepada Lu Han. Dia tersenyum pada Lu Han yang masih belum menghabiskan roasted breadnya.

"Itu temanku, Kai." Ujar Sehun, "Dia juga anak sastra jepang. Tapi dia sangat suka membolos, Hahahaha."

Lu Han mengangguk, "Apakah... K-Kau juga suka membolos?"

Sehun terdiam. Dia mencerna pertanyaan Lu Han tadi. Dia pandangi Lu Han yang tampak gugup. Lu Han meremas kemejanya pelan. Dia tertunduk, merasa gugup karena tak ada sepatah kata pun yang kunjung keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka membolos. Tapi aku anak kuliah malam, bukan kuliah pagi." Jelas Sehun akhirnya.

"Anak kuliah malam? Anak kuliah pagi?" Lu Han mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna perkataan Sehun. Sehun terkekeh.

"Anak kuliah malam adalah anak-anak yang datang hanya pada malam hari saja. Jadi, mereka kuliah pada malam hari dan jarang terlihat pada saat jam kuliah pagi. Begitu sebaliknya." Jelas Sehun dengan hati-hati.

Bibir membentuk huruf 'o' setelah mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Dia lanjutkan suapan terakhirnya. Sehun menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Lu, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke toko skateboard dekat sini. Mau ikut?" ajak Sehun.

Lu Han tampak berpikir, "Toko skateboard?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Boleh boleh, aku ingin melihat Sehun bermain skateboard." Ujar Lu Han riang. Dia bertepuk tangan tiga kali, pelan.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali." Sehun mencubit hidung Lu Han dengan gemas, "Aku yang akan membayarnya, arra?"

Lu Han mengacungkan jempolnya, "Arraseo!"

Chocolate Bar

"Yah! Yah!" seru Kai dengan suara lantang. Dia memukul berkali-kali pundak Eunhyuk, teman satu jurusannya dengan Sehun.

"Hey! Hahaha ada apa? Kenapa kalian berantem begitu?" Sehun menepuk pundak Kai. Dia dan Lu Han baru saja sampai di toko skateboard langganannya.

"Sialan sekali temanmu ini! Aish, sudah sering membolos dan menyebalkan juga! Sial sekali aku bisa satu kelompok dengannya." Adu Eunhyuk pada Sehun. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk Kai berkali-kali, membuat Kai mendengus.

"Apakah menurutku aku mau satu kelompok denganmu?!" pekik Kai. Dia memukul laki pundak Eunhyuk.

Sehun terkikik geli melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Lu Han yang tidak mengerti hanya berdiri di samping Sehun. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan almet Sehun. Sehun melirik Lu Han yang tengah tertunduk. Dia hampir lupa kalau dia datang bersama Lu Han.

"Oh ya... Ini Lu Han." Sehun menunjuk Lu Han. Kai dan Eunhyuk segera berhenti dan menatap Lu Han.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Kai menggoda. Lu Han tersenyum malu sementara Sehun tertawa canggung.

"Dia anak baru di jurusan kita. Pindahan dari Beijing." Lanjut Sehun. Lu Han mendongak lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Salam kenal." Lu Han angkat bicara. Kai dan Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Aku Kai." Kai menepuk dadanya beberapa kali, "Nama asliku Kim Jongin hehehe."

"Eunhyuk." Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul pada Lu Han.

"Kai kamu bolos lagi. Tadi dicariin dosen tuh!" seru sebuah suara dari belakang. Kai menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Iya Kyungsoo. Aku tahu." Balas Kai lembut. Laki-laki bermata bulat yang tadi memanggil Kai itu berhambur memeluk Kai. Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mereka itu..." Lu Han menunjuk Kai dan Kyungsoo, "Pacaran?"

Sehun tertawa renyah. Tangannya mengacak rambut Lu Han gemas sembari tertawa geli. Sehun kemudian mengangguk, membuat Lu Han tersenyum tipis.

"Nuguya?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menunjuk Lu Han. Lu Han tertunduk lagi. Kai menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa itu tidak baik. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Namanya Lu Han." Jelas Kai lembut. Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangannya kemudian mendekat pada Lu Han.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan tangannya, hendak berkenalan dengan Lu Han. Lu Han masih tertunduk, namun dia melihat sekilas tangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian dia melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Lu Han mendongak.

"Aku Kyungsoo. Jurusan Kedokteran." Jelas Kyungsoo. Lu Han menjabat tangan Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum.

"Aku Lu Han. Sastra, Jepang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka namun tetap tersenyum. Kyungsoo menautkan kembali tangannya pada Kai.

"Hei, mau ikut denganku?" tanya Sehun. Lu Han menoleh.

"Kemana?"

Sehun tanpa menjawab segera meraih tangan Lu Han. Menggenggamnya dengan erat hingga membuat Lu Han bersemu. Sehun membawa Lu Han ke dalam toko skateboard itu.

"Apaan nih?" Lu Han menunjuk sebuah pelindung kepala. Dia mengambil benda itu lalu mengamatinya dengan saksama.

Sehun mendekati Lu Han, dia ambil pelindung kepala itu perlahan, "Ini pelindung kepala. Main skateboard itu berbahaya, makanya harus pakai ini."

Lu Han mengangguk, "Sehun pernah jatuh?"

"Pernah. Ini lukanya."

Sehun menggulung lengan almetnya. Lu Han terlonjak. Sehun tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Lu Han yang shock sekaligus ngeri itu. Luka memanjang itu membuat agak sedikit menonjol. Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sakit dong?" tanya Lu Han sembari mendongak. Sehun mengangguk.

"Sakit. Ini sudah lama. Waktu SMA." Jelas Sehun. Dia menggulung kembali almetnya.

Lu Han mengangguk lalu dia berdiri tegak lagi. Lu Han berjalan di sekitar rak-rak skateboard. Matanya memandang satu-persatu skateboard yang dipajang rapih di sana. Sehun mengikuti Lu Han dari belakang, memandangi punggung Lu Han yang tampak kecil itu. Sehun tersenyum.

"Eh..." Lu Han berhenti. Sehun ikut berhenti dan memandang Lu Han bingung.

Lu Han menoleh untuk melihat keluar etalase. Matanya berbinar. Sehun yang heran akhirnya ikut-ikutan melihat keluar etalase. Sehun tersenyum manis lalu mengangguk. Sehun menepuk pundak Lu Han, Lu Han berbalik lalu memandang Sehun bingung.

"Mau bubble tea?" tanya Sehun kemudian dia menunjuk sebuah kedai bubble tea di seberang jalan.

Lu Han mengangguk mantap. Sehun meraih lagi tangan Lu Han. Dia menggenggamnya dengan lembut, Lu Han lagi-lagi bersemu. Sehun dan Lu Han keluar toko skateboard itu. Mereka segera menyebrang dan mampir ke kedai bubble tea itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sehun. Dia menatap satu-persatu menu bubble tea di meja kasir.

"Rasa Taro satu." Ujar Lu Han akhirnya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Aku juga sama."

Penjaga kasir itu tersenyum dan memberitahukan total bubble tea mereka. Lu Han yang kali ini membayar Sehun.

"Aku saja yang bayar, gwenchana." Ujar Sehun.

"Kamu sudah membayarku tadi. Sekarang giliranku."

Sehun tersenyum manis pada Lu Han. Lu Han memperhatikan sekitar toko skateboard yang memang dekat dengan taman bermain anak. Sehun menumpukan dagunya pada meja kasir. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Lu Han. _Side profile _Lu Han yang Wah membuat Sehun makin jatuh hati pada Lu Han.

"Kamu suka bubble tea?" Sehun angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam.

Lu Han menoleh lalu mengangguk, "Aku sangat suka bubble tea. Tapi aku juga suka yang rasa Taro."

"Oh begitukah? Kapan-kapan aku akan memberikanmu cokelat dan bubble tea." Sehun cengengesan.

"Benarkah? Aku akan senang menerimanya!" seru Lu Han sembari tertawa geli. Sehun ikut tertawa.

"Hahaha, kenapa tidak?" tanya Sehun lembut. Dia mengusap pucuk kepala Lu Han lembut. "Apalagi yang kau suka, Lu?"

"Tebak." Balas Lu Han. Dia tersenyum lima jari pada Sehun. Sehun mendongak, berpikir.

"Suka pasta?" tanya Sehun.

Lu Han menggeleng, "Pasta itu menjiikan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau suka... Pancake?"

"Tidak begitu sih."

"Kalau Pancake dengan Cream Cokelat?"

Lu Han mengangguk mantap, "Aku tak akan menolak."

"Apakah kau suka... Sushi?"

"Nope. Aku tidak begitu suka sebenarnya."

"Kau suka, susu?"

"Susu? Iya. Susu cokelat, tapi aku juga strawberry."

"Oh jadi kau suka strawberry juga huh?"

Lu Han tersenyum lima jari pada Sehun. Lu Han mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Sehun membuat Sehun tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Sabtu kita janjian?" tanya Sehun. Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah Maaf Tuan, ini pesanannya." Penjaga kasir itu memotong pembicaraan Lu Han dan Sehun. Dia membawa pesanan mereka.

"Ah Kamsahamnida." Sehun mengambil pesanannya dengan Lu Han. Lu Han mengambil miliknya lalu dia ambil sedotan yang cukup besar. Dia menusukkanya pada atas minumannya lalu menyeruputnya.

"Oh ya, tadi mau janjian?" tanya Lu Han. Sehun menoleh.

"Iya, janjian. Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah restoran yang pasti kau akan suka." Jelas Sehun. Dia menyeruput Taro miliknya.

Lu Han mengangguk, "Boleh. Jam berapa?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu saja?" Sehun balik bertanya.

Lu Han mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Sehun mengajak Lu Han untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman tak jauh dari kedai itu.

"Rumahku di sekitar Seoul kok. Nanti saja aku beritahunya ya." tutur Lu Han. Sehun mengangguk setuju.

"Habiskan saja dulu Taro-nya." Lanjut Lu Han.

Sehun tersenyum simpul kemudian dia menyeruput lagi Taro-nya. Begitu pun dengan Lu Han. Tampak menikmati Taro miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan Lu Han kini duduk berhadapan. Lu Han tampak sibuk dengan buku catatannya. Dia sesekali menggigit pena miliknya. Sehun tampak sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tangannya terlihat meng-scroll perlahan page yang ia buka. Namun terkadang dia melirik buku yang cukup tebal di samping laptopnya.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, Sehun dan Lu Han memiliki janji untuk membuat tugas kelompok mereka bersama. Sehun yang janji membawa Lu Han untuk mengerjakannya di restoran, akhirnya benar dia lakukan. Walaupun restauran itu mahal, apa salahnya untuk pujaan hatinya itu?

Sebuah restauran bintang lima yang menunya hanya hal-hal berbau cokelat dan strawberry. Kemarin Sehun baru mengetahui Lu Han juga suka strawberry. Akhirnya dia mengajak Lu Han untuk makan dan mengerjakannya tugas mereka di sana. Dia tahu, memesan satu porsi menu cokelat atau strawberry di sini sama saja memotong satu bulan uang jajannya, tapi apa salahnya? Hanya sesekali ini saja. Dan demi Lu Han.

"Sehun, istirahat dulu yuk." Usul Lu Han. Sehun menatap Lu Han yang tampak kewalahan. Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengerjakan berapa puisi?" tanya Sehun hati-hati. Lu Han menyendok pancake with strawberry cream miliknya. Lu Han melirik buku catatannya.

"Lima." Balas Lu Han.

"Lima? Cepat sekali. Aku saja baru tiga." Ujar Sehun. Dia mengemut sendoknya, tidak berminat dengan makanannya.

"Oh ya, apakah _bill_-nya menuliskan angka-angka yang _wow_?" tanya Lu Han sembari terkikik geli.

Sehun tersenyum canggung, "A-Anu... Haha.. Iya, sangat _wow_."

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengajakku kemari jika mahal Sehun." Ujar Lu Han lembut. Dia menyuapkan pancake-nya lagi.

"Ah santai saja. Aku bisa membayarnya kok." Tukas Sehun.

Lu Han menatap Sehun lembut, "Patungan saja bagaimana? Kau sudah sering mentraktirku."

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Dia menyendok pudding cokelatnya. Memakannya dengan khidmat sebelum akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Apa salahnya jika untukmu, Lu?" tanya Sehun sembari menatap Lu Han intens.

Lu Han menatap balik Sehun. Tatapan Sehun lembut sekali, membuat Lu Han bersemu. Dia tersenyum malu-malu pada Sehun. Kemudian dia tertunduk, menyembunyikan semburat merahnya.

"Oh ya... Lu..." panggil Sehun lembut.

Lu Han mendongak. Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya. Dia menaruhnya perlahan di atas meja. Tangannya menyembunyikan benda itu lalu mendorongnya agar mendekat pada Lu Han.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lu Han sembari menunjuk telapak tangan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Tutup matamu." Perintah Sehun. Lu Han memiringkan kepalanya. "Tutup matamu jika kau mau tahu apa isinya."

Lu Han menutup matanya perlahan. Sehun yang sudah memastikan Lu Han menutup matanya, segera meraih tangan Lu Han. Lu Han terlonjak.

"Jangan membuka matamu."

Sehun mendekatkan tangan Lu Han pada benda yang dia bawa. Lu Han meraba-raba benda itu sejenak. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Tangannya kini membukus tangan Lu Han. Dia menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau boleh buka matamu." Ujar Sehun.

Lu Han membuka matanya perlahan. Dia menatap tangan Sehun yang kini berada di atas telapak tangannya. Sehun tersenyum simpul pada Lu Han, dan Lu Han kini menatapnya. Sehun mengangguk pelan, tanda dia boleh menebak sekarang.

"_Chocolate bar_?" tebak Lu Han hati-hati.

Sehun mengangguk, "Bingo."

Lu Han tersenyum simpul. Dia segera mengambil _chocolate bar _itu. Tangan Sehun yang semula berada di atas tangannya kini berpindah pada meja. Lu Han tampak berbinar menerima cokelat itu dari Sehun. Dia alihkan pandangannya pada Sehun, kemudian dia lemparkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Cokelat putih." Bisik Lu Han pada Sehun.

Tangan Lu Han perlahan mendekat pada tangan Sehun. Ragu-ragu, jemarinya perlahan menyentuh jari-jari Sehun. Jari-jari itu perlahan menelusup ke sela jari-jari Sehun. Sehun tanpa ragu menggenggam kembali tangan Lu Han. Membuat Lu Han tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Terimakasih cokelatnya. Kau yang terbaik."

**To Be Continue**

**YOSH! Akhirnya Jadiii wkwkwk~ terimakasih sudah mau menunggu FF ini TT saya sangat senang dengan respon positif dari pembaca ^^ nah saya akan membalas satu-persatu review di akhir FF ini. **

_**Deeper **_**udah pada nagih! Maap maap, belum jadi FF-nya TT sebentar lagi mungkin jadi, kalo saya gak sibuk hehehe. **_**Deeper **_**akan selesai dalam 2 atau 3 chapter lagi. Setelah selesai, akan saya melanjutkan **_**The Madness Returns **_**yang masih berbentuk Trailer fic tersebut. **

**Maafkan saya atas typo dan alur yang berantakan TT **

**Mind to review?**

**Thanks! ^^**


End file.
